Sleep Often - But Remember To Wake
by Scavenge-4-Dreams
Summary: Fifth in the 'Insomniac Dreaming' series. The Avengers Family know (but definitely don't like) the fact that Tony stark is always, *always*, sleep deprived. The man is just physically incapable of behaving like a normal human adult and going to sleep when he's tired – so why then, is Tony Stark suddenly falling asleep, *everywhere, all the time*. Established Stony.
1. Sleep Often - But Remember To Wake

**Sleep Often - But Remember To Wake.**

* * *

**Story Summary: **The Avengers Family know (but definitely don't like) the fact that Tony stark is always, *always*, sleep deprived. The man is just physically incapable of behaving like a normal human adult and going to sleep when he's tired – coercion, bribery, physical force or a combination of all three are required in the deliverance of one exhausted genius to slumber.

All of this is commonly accepted as gospel – so why then, is Tony Stark suddenly falling asleep, *_everywhere, all the time*._

* * *

**Friday 04****th**** – 11:01pm**

**At first it's sweet –**

"I was being gentlemanly!Margaret Casovian is a generous contributor to Stark Industries! It wa-**"**

Leaning forward to be able to see their resident billionaire across the muscled expanse that was Steve's chest, Clint snorted in unconvinced amusement at Tony's defence, interrupting with, **"** -Just being gentlemanly my ass! If she'd leant any further forward all that _generosity _would have escaped her dress! **" **point made, he slumped back into the soft leather, one leg stretched across the limo, his foot jammed onto the opposite seat between Thor and Natasha.

"It was hardly _that _obscene, her dress was- ", Tony trailed off as he caught Natasha's finely arched eyebrow raised at him, her own figure hugging dress an emerald statement of grace and beauty. Knowing when he was beat, the genius threw his hands in the air as he caved, – "Oh fine! It looked like she'd been poured into a fluoro orange condom!"

Clint sniggered with laughter, Tony's typical way with words cracking him up. The red that crept up Steve's throat at his lover's vulgarity and Thor's confused "What is this _condom_ you speak of?" only made the situation worse, and Clint's chuckling turning into loud braying laughter.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and Bruce snorted in disgusted amusement, and yet neither could disagree with the assessment.

"And the hair! Woman looked like she had half an ostridge on her head. My god!" Tony seemed intent on getting Clint to wet himself; the archer doubled over and shaking with sniggers, although the insult's themselves where delivered through gasps of laughter, indicating that the mocker wasn't in a much better state.

Tony fell completely silent several seconds later, but it took Clint a while to settle down, his laughter reawakening every few minutes, his hiccupping snorts and sniggers providing plenty of amusement to hold the attention of his fellow Avengers.

Finally, after one last shuddering gasp, Clint relaxed, saying breathlessly, "I suppose you told her you where into tall, blond and Serum Improved?"

When no scathing, sarcastic or clever answer was forthcoming, _indeed, _when _no _answer was forthcoming, the team swivelled, turned and leant to look at the object of the question.

Eyebrows went up, eyes widened, frowns formed and panic was subdued.

Tony Stark was asleep.

His face was smooshed against the velvety upholstery where he was slumped against the door. Eyelashes fluttered slowly against pale cheeks and his head was tilted back against the cold glass. With one hand tucked up beneath his chin and the other slack in his lap, Tony was completely out of it and undeniably adorable.

Clint shrugged, a little disconcerted by the abnormal behaviour but not worried – even Tony had to sleep sometimes.

Natasha took in the steady rise and fall of Tony's chest and her concerned frown faded to a soft smile.

Thor grinned and made a silent promise not to 'boom'.

Bruce's concern didn't fade - he reached across the expanse separating them and laid the back of his hand against Tony's forehead – and although there was no unusual warmth, Tony's complete lack of reaction didn't reassure him.

Steve was placated by thoughts of the hour's lateness, the high energy evening they'd just been through and the general lack of sleep over the week before. He dismissed the niggling feeling of worry and simply reached over and wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders, easily drawing his smaller lover to his side.

As soon as he began to move, Tony awakened with a "Wha...huh?" that chased away all lingering worry, and Steve shook his head as he settled Tony against him, "Go back to sleep – it's another 40 minutes or so to the tower..."

Tony's answering, "-wasn't asleep", was met with eye rolls and grins, and despite his declaration, Tony didn't move from his newly acquired position curled under Steve's arm until they arrived back at the tower.

* * *

**Tuesday 08****th**** – 8:12am**

**The next time it's cute –**

Steve accepted Thor's offer of a hand up, allowing the huge Asgardian to yank him effortlessly back to his feet. It was only fitting – after all, it had been Thor who'd taken him to the mat in the first place. Stretching out muscles that ached in only the best way, and reaching for his water bottle, the Captain noted that was almost 8am, and said, "That's it for me this morning – breakfast?"

Thor grinned as he answered, "Indeed, I shall be glad to break my fast with you – I wonder if Brother Stark has had opportunity to restock the morning repast supply."

Steve grinned as he led the way out of the gym, "If you mean, has Tony restocked the Poptarts, then the answer is yes."

"He has?!" this interruption came from the opposite end of the hall, where Clint suddenly appeared, although, whether from thin air or the ceiling vents, Steve wasn't entirely sure.

Clint bellowed 'POPTARTS' and took off for the kitchen, with an Asgardian god in hot pursuit.

Shaking his head and wondering if he lived with a bunch of children, Steve followed at a more sedate pace. Well slightly more sedate – there _were_ Poptarts on offer after all.

Clint's taunting and Thor's bellows no doubt attracted Natasha's attention, as she joined them just as the group rounded the corner and entered the kitchen.

Silence immediately reigned, with even Clint cutting of mid sentence.

"What on earth is-" Bruce asked loudly as he entered the room behind the other four, only to be silenced with several 'shhh's' and wild gesturing to the table.

Tony, whom everyone had assumed was downstairs in his lab, was in actuality, sitting crooked on one of the dining chairs, his legs curled beneath the seat. His left arm was stretched out across the table and a pen rested loosely beneath his lax fingers. His other arm was drawn tight to his chest, half a mug of no doubt, cold coffee, clutched closely. His upper body was stretched out across the table, hiding most of a schematic or blueprint for _something_. Head turned to the side, resting against his forearm, Tony's hair was a riot of wavy tangles that curled forward across his face, but didn't hide the closed eyes.

Clint's sniggering headshake broke them all from their rapturous staring; the archer heading for the fridge, Bruce the coffee maker, Natasha the toaster and Thor the Poptarts.

Steve, correctly deriving that the team was leaving the sleeping genius for his lover to deal with, wandered across to the table. Affectionate grin stealing across his face, Steve plucked the pen from Tony's lax hand and reached for the coffee mug, grin becoming wider when Tony whined inaudibly and held the cup tighter. Running gentle fingers through wild hair until Tony relaxed again; Steve succeeded in retrieving the mug, and turned to tip the cold dregs down the sink, his hand not leaving Tony's hair.

"Tony? Wake up, love. " A gentle shake and Tony stirred; a murmur escaping his lips as he dragged himself to wakefulness.

Then his surroundings seeped in and brown eyes snapped open and he jolted upright in his chair, a look of startled confusion crossing his sleep-creased face, "Wha- Where – um?"

Concerned by the confusion, and noticing they also had Bruce's worried attention, Steve used a hand across Tony's forehead to draw his lover's head back against his stomach, tilting his face so he could look down into blinking brown eyes, voice questioning as he asked, "Tony?"

The blond didn't notice the tell tale warmth of a fever, and as he watched the confusion that had clouded Tony's face cleared. Concern abated, Steve put it down to waking suddenly in an unfamiliar place.

Tony thumped his head back gently against Steve's stomach before turning in his seat to face their audience. Ignoring the slight blush that stained his cheeks at the scrutiny from his teammates, he grinned cockily, as if falling asleep at the table was a normal occurrence, and said, "Good morning. So – coffee?"

* * *

**Friday 11****th**** – 1:17pm**

**Then it's amusing –**

"JARVIS, is Tony working at the moment?" Bruce asked as he approached the black tinted doors that led to his fellow scientists favourite haunt.

The disembodied voice answered immediately, "Sir is in the workshop, Dr. Banner, although he is decidedly not working. Did you require something?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the strange wording, as he asked "No, no – just wanted to drag Tony up for some lunch. Can you let me in?"

"Certainly" came JARVIS"S reply as the door ahead slid open and Bruce swept into the workshop, his gaze seeking out his friend.

His eyes lit on Tony and widened in concern.

Before suddenly narrowing in suspicion.

Then widening again, in amusement this time, as a matching grin spread across his face.

It really wasn't all that unusual to find Tony asleep in his lab. In fact, there was a god ugly lounge in the corner for exactly that purpose, and Bruce knew that there had been many-a-time when Steve had scooped Tony's form off that sofa and all but carried his dead-on-his-feet lover back to their suite.

No, it was quite natural to find Tony scrunched into a tiny ball on that tatty sofa.

It wasn't, however, natural to find Tony half curled up _on _one of his_ workbenches_; slumped over sideways, legs and arms hanging haphazardly over the two edges. An assortment of springs, nuts, bolts, switches, fuses and various other odds and ends were scattered across the bench beneath him, and he still held a screwdriver in his left hand, as if he'd been in the middle of some mechanical process and suddenly just dropped off to sleep.

Which, taking into consideration the red and gold armour adorning one arm, the genius quite possibly had.

Bruce took a step forward, intent on waking Tony from what had to be a rather uncomfortable position, when a voice sounded from the hallway, getting closer, "Tony, we're just about to have lunch, why don't you come and jo- oh Bruce!" Steve broke off in surprise as he entered the workshop.

Bruce grinned as he took in the way Steve's jaw all but dropped as his gaze instinctively sought out and found his lover. "I had the same idea as you – dragging Tony up for some lunch. But perhaps you had better put him to bed instead." Bruce explained as Steve shook his head in bemused disbelief.

"Yeah – I think that is probably warranted, I'll be up in a few minutes..." Steve answered as he reached Tony's side.

Bruce nodded, throwing over his shoulder as he left, "Don't let him talk you out of it – he's definitely tired, hasn't even stirred with us talking...and actually, this is- what? – the _third _time he's fallen asleep like this lately – just keep an eye on him, take your time, I'll make sure Thor and Clint save you some form of edible food", the door slid shut behind him.

Steve, still strangely bemused, moved closer to the workbench and reached out to gently ease the screwdriver from Tony's hand, lest it end up impaled in his eye should he startle his lover. He just hoped the repulsor on that gauntlet wasn't activated yet.

"Tony? Sweetheart? _You really must be tired._ Tony, love?" he prodded quietly, frowning when he didn't even get so much as a twitch. Bruce had been right; Tony must be exhausted to have fallen into this deep a sleep in such an ungainly position.

The captain really hoped it was just sleepless nights catching up and that Tony wasn't coming down with the flu or something. Both for Tony's sake as well as the rest of them; ill Tony was notoriously bad tempered and difficult to deal with.

"Tony?" a gentle shake rewarded him with a groan, but nothing else, and Steve gave in. Finding the release mechanism on the gauntlet, he flipped it and slipped the armoured glove off, noting the grumble that Tony made with exasperated amusement. Sliding an arm beneath Tony's knees and the other slipping around to cradle his shoulders, Steve easily scooped the lax form into his arms, settling his love's weight against his chest.

As expected, _that _woke Tony and he squawked indignantly as he came to life in his lover's grasp, "Wha- Steve? Put me down! I'm hardl-"

Steve's lips easily silenced the complaints, warm and tender and he smirked into kiss as he felt a shudder run through Tony's body. Arms came up to wrap around his neck, and fingers slid into his hair as he plundered the ever so willing depths.

The blond pulled away reluctantly, grinned smugly down at his pink cheeked, softly gasping love and said, "Oh hush – I'm taking you to bed."

And strangely enough, that didn't get any arguments.

* * *

**Sunday 13th – 5:48pm**

**Until it becomes scary –**

It was just before 6pm when Steve jogged in out of the biting cold wind, glad for the warmth that immediately seeped into his bones as he made his way across the lobby to the 'personal elevator', addressing the security and staff he knew with a friendly grin and those he didn't with a polite nod.

Pressing his palm against the sheer wall activated the security measures, and JARVIS greeted him, "Good Evening, Captain Roger's. I trust your day was...satisfactory?"

Steve, moving to lean against the wall as the elevator ascended, chuckled as he answered, "It was fine JARVIS, just training scenarios and exercises at S.H.I.E.L.D. Where are the others?"

"Thor is in the kitchen – I shall have to order more Poptarts. Agent Romanov is in her room, meditating I believe. Dr Banner is reading in the main common room. Agent Barton is..._ somewhere_ within the bowels of the tower. Actually, he's just exited the northern vents on floor 48, so the gym perhaps. Sir is currently in the penthouse- showering I believe, although Sir has yet to reengage the majority of my unnecessary functions within the bathroom after the Chitauri invasion repairs"

Steve nodded, despite there being no one there to see him, as he replied, "Thankyou JARVIS" and he settled in for the remaining minute or so ride to their penthouse suite, mind occupied with thoughts of his lover and wet, wet, wet.

The elevator slowed and stopped, a soft ding sounding as the doors opened and he stepped out into the corridor, took the few steps to the left and opened the door to their apartment.

Sure enough, as he stepped in, toed off his boots and hung up his coat, Steve could hear the shower running. A playful grin made its way onto his face and he quietly padded into the bathroom, intent on surprising his lover, teasing his lover and then joining his lover in the shower.

The bathroom was awash with steam, thick wisps of it hanging in the cold air, concealing everything from knees up and Steve used the camouflage to his advantage as he rounded the shower barricade and peered into the large marble cubicle.

His blood froze, and all colour faded from his face as his breath caught. He felt it thud once, uselessly against his ribcage and then his heart stopped as terror unlike any he'd felt before engulfed him.

For a second everything greyed as white flashes starburst across his vision, and recognising the imminent threat of passing out, Steve forced himself to gulp a huge breath, and the world sped up back up, his eyesight cleared and Tony's pale form, sprawled prone across the wet marbled floor filled his vision.

The hit of oxygen kick started his brain and with a barely restrained sob of pure dread, Steve dropped to his knees, skidding through a centimetre of water until he reached his lover's side. Ignoring the biting sting of the almost scathing water temperature that Tony preferred, Steve's gaze swept the still body, taking in pale, unblemished skin, whirring, glowing arc-reactor and closed, closed eyes.

Trembling hands reached out, searching for blood, lumps, cuts, bruises, _anything_ that he could _fix, _as he breathed, "_God_. _Tony._" and then louder, more insistent, "Tony. Tony, Sweetheart? Tony!" The final was almost a shout as fear and helplessness battled with sense and practicality, but whatever the case, Tony suddenly springing upright with a startled cry was the best thing that had happened to Steve. Ever.

The streaming water and looming shadows created by Steve's fully clothed but saturated form and the frantically searching hands that caressed every part of his naked body, as well his lover's obvious worry and panic, infused Tony's hazy mind with confusion and fright as he struggled to figure out what the hell was happening.

Seeing the barely controlled concern and noting his lover's trembling hands and pale skin, Tony forced himself to not pull away as he asked, "What's wrong, what happened?", but his voice was slightly breathy with startled bewilderment.

Steve frowned at the weakness of Tony's voice, not reassured, and his hands returning to card searchingly through sopping wet hair as he answered distractedly, "I- I don't know. I just got home and you – does anything hurt? You were out – and I- I just-"

Tony frowned, confused. He'd been showering and thinking about Steve and – well doing what he did when he was alone in the shower thinking about Steve – and then he'd...oh. Well that was disappointing.

His smaller hands grasped around Steve's wrists, trying, mostly unsuccessfully, to still the anxious movement as he said, somewhat reluctantly "I'm fine. I'm not hurt, love. I – I just fell asleep is all."

Steve did still then, his blue eyes coming up to gaze at Toy disbelievingly, "You fell asleep. In the shower. You fell asleep in the shower. You _fell asleep_ in the _shower_?" he asked and then repeated, and repeated again as if that would make it sound any better.

Tony bit his bottom lip as he thought about how to answer, and he settled on a simple nod, because really, he had.

Fallen asleep. In the shower.

Steve let out a shuddery breath as relief settled deeply in his body. He felt almost giddy with light-headedness and couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face, glad that the sudden wetness of his eyes was hidden by the water that still cascaded down over them.

Leaning forwards he dragged Tony across the marble floor and up into his arms, cradling him possessively against his chest as he breathed into his love's hair, "You scared me half to death."

Tony wrapped his own arms around Steve's neck, burying his face against the warm skin of Steve's throat as he answered, "I love you too"

Steve's huff of laughter broke the quiet and he ordered the shower off, as clean as he had any interest in getting tonight.

Gathering Tony closer, Steve got to his feet and soon had them both swathed in thick micro-fibre towels and nothing else. He was curled tightly around his love in the centre of their bed as he dried off and attempted to untangle Tony's hair.

"You seem to be falling asleep a lot lately. Are you sure you feel alright?" The blond asked, making sure he had contact with brown eyes to gauge the honesty of Tony's answer.

Tony rolled his own eyes at the question, answering defensively, "I feel fine. So I'm sleeping more often – I'd have thought you'd be relieved if anything!"

The captain grimaced, replying with a slightly harried tone, "You know I'd appreciate if you kept even slightly more reasonable hours – but, Tony! – it's not normal to be suddenly and randomly falling asleep!"

"I don't know then! But it's not serious, it's just sleep! – maybe Clint switched my coffee for decaf again or-" Tony tried to argue, but Steve interrupted him.

"I seriously doubt that – not after what you did to Clint last time" Steve shook the distraction from his mind and continued, back on topic, "It's not lack of caffeine Tony, and you know it – I really think you should see a doctor- or at least let Bruce-"

Tony, obviously having no intention of seeing a doctor or Bruce, shrugged noncommittally and leaned into Steve's touch.

The captain, able to see that he wasn't going to have any luck convincing his stubborn love to see anyone, and not willing to set Tony on the defensive with continued pushing, simply sighed and leaned in to press his lips to Tony's, coaxing him into a tender kiss, murmuring, "Okay. For now. But, please- No more sleeping in the shower"

* * *

**Monday 14th – 2:52pm**

**And then suddenly it's terrifying –**

"High on your left, Cap!"

"Watch your back, Widow!"

"For god's sake Clint – you're not keeping one as a pet! Just shoot them!"

"Hey, Ironass! Catch! "

"SMASH!"

"Fry them, Thor!"

"Hey Hawk – oh shit, coming in hot!"

"Tony, can you – never mind!"

"Ever played pin-the tail-on-the-donkey Tony?"

"Not on the open comm's!"

"Sorry, Captain-stick-in-the-mu-"

"Clint!"

"What!"

"That's Sir-Captain-stick-in-the-mud."

"Sir Yes Sir. So Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Ever play pin-the-tail-"

"If I have to come up there, I will not be impressed!"

"Shit – sorry Nat."

"Yeah – sorry Tasha!"

"SMASH"

"What _are_ these things?"

"Advanced Tech."

"Actually – make that crappy advanced tech."

"Do we know who is be-"

"Who the megalomaniac of the week is? No – although this is kibbles...Even the Fantastic Four could have handled this and I could still be "

"_Tooony..."_

"_Steeeve..._"

"..."

"_Taaasha..._"

"Shut up Clint. So – easy to kill. And they actually stay dead. Novice."

"- In bed with my absolutely gorgeous hunk o-"

"_So help me, Tony-_"

_'_That's what I was going for – oh, I'm getting- Guys? I'm getting the look._"_

_"Tony."_

_"_Okay, okay! The _look_ and the _voice_. I'll behave._"_

_"_Thank you"

"After all, I wouldn't want you to have to spank me when we get home."

_"TO-NY."_

"Uh oh– double syllable name time. I'm good- I'm good! I promise!"

"You'd better be. Or I won't wait until we get home."

"_Steve!_"

"_Captain!_"

"_Cap!"_

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"SMASH! TINMAN-SMASH!"

"Thankyou Hu-"

"_Tony!_"

"Ironman?"

"Are you - did it get you?"

"Tony? Goddamn it – Tony!"

"-.. –ill pill, I'm fine – bastard somehow managed to knock out JARVIS's signal – I had to switch to the backup comm."

"Are you flying blind?! Can you manage witho-"

"You realise that I DO actually fly the suit? JARVIS, well – he _helps_…but I flew a flying scrap heap out of a fucking cave halfway around the world without JARVIS, – I'll manage-"

"OK. Fine! I don't like it. But fine."

"I'm not going to – wait. What? "

"I said okay – just be careful."

"I'm always caref-."

"Then I'd hate top se you being reckless."

"If you two are quite done? Yes? Perhaps you'd like to help us finish the fight!"

"What do you- Oh for the-! Send the two on your left this way-"

"Sorry, Widow – Duck."

"Thank you, Captain."

"I think that's just about all of these bastards! Another day's work done."

"Last cluster on your left, Hawkeye!"

"I see it! Boom! Take that motherfu- oops- sorry. Forgot there was a lady present."

"That's very courteous of Natasha, Cli-"

"I know how you feel about swearing, Miss America!"

"_Clint- aurgh!_"

"Excuse me! I'll have you know – my Captain is _all_ man."

"_Tony - aurgh!_"

"Too much information Iron– LOOKOUT!"

_"Tony!"_

_"Stark!"_

_"TINMAN!"_

"Holy shit - nice save Ironass – thought he was going to take your head off!"

"Wow! What a rush! _Phew_ – no big deal, nothing a good repulsor blast to the brain couldn't fix – I'm always happy to obl-"

"What the fu- _Tony!"_

_"TONY!"_

_"Catch him! JARVIS is - For god's sake catch-"_

_"I cannot! Brother Stark is too-"_

"HULK NO CATCH TINMAN! TOO FAST!"

"...Ironman? report! _Tony! _Answer me! Tony!_"_

"Who's got eye's on!?"

"He hit the ground about 140 feet to your left!"

"Tony? Thor, Natasha – cover us for dregs and stragglers. Clint – get me to him. "

"On my way – left another yard – right straight through that opening – directly ahead – I'm almost...There!"

"WHERE TINMAN? TINMAN OKAY? TINMAN NEED BANNER?"

"Over here Hulk. That's it. Yes, _Banner_ please! "

"Tony! Shit, where's the goddamn helmet release! Steve, I can't get the helme-"

"...I'll get it off. Done."

" Oh, well Tony's gonna love that."

"He's not – he's- _Bruce!?_"

"I'm – I've just...hang on. Okay! I'm almost there – have you got his faceplate off?"

"Yeah – wonder boy here ripped it off again!"

Tony's gonna love that. Okay - don't move him! Just – just – Is he breathing?"

"...yes! _Thankyou!_ Yes, he's breathing!"

"Thank god! I'm almost there – feel for a pul-"

_"Holy fucking shit!"_

_"_What?...Clint? Steve? WHAT? _"_

_"He – he...he just woke up! – I think he was just fucking asleep!"_

_"_Asleep?! That's immpos-_"_

_"No! He just – _He fell asleep and then actually fell!"

"He's okay? Are you sure? He's not in shock or - Wait – I want to talk to him."

"Well – he seems sort of drowsy–like its taking him a while to wake up - but he's kind of all wrapped up in the Cap at the moment – yeah – and that armours trashed, now that Steve's taken to ripping it off."

"I need to- just put- For god's sake! Tony! _Tony! _ TONY! Answer me right this damn second or I swear to g-"

"Hey Doc – feeling a little green?"

"Tony! Are you okay? Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"Yes – Steve's trying to suffocate me with his chest – no, don't move, I like being suffocated – but the fall didn't hurt anything – it wasn't very high – worst that needs doing is a paint job on- _my Armour!?"_

"Okay. _Okay. _ That's – that's good. Very good – God. Okay. Right – As soon as Steve can bear to let you go you're coming back to the lab with me so I can find out what the hell is going on with y-"

"What! But I'm fine! Not hurt at all! I just ne-"

"Tony! People don't just randomly fall asleep during fire fights! There _is _something wrong with you and I'm going to find out what it is before you _really do get hurt!_ "

"Oh come on! It was a onetime thi-"

"NO! It's not – any you know it's not. What if you fall from 100ft or 200ft next time – we won't be having this conversation – that's what! I'm not arguing with you - "

"But -"

"You're going with Bruce, Tony... and that's final"

_"Steve!"_

"..."

_"Steeeeve-_"

"..."

"Oh – fine!"

* * *

It had taken a good few minutes to get through the mangled wreckages of their various fallen foes, but Bruce had managed to get the still complaining Tony ensconced in his lab within a half hour.

Tony had, amidst bemoaning the fate of his beloved armour as well as threatening his absent beloved in retaliation, allowed Bruce to draw several vials of blood. He'd answered the usual questions of his general health with as much grace as was expected from Tony Stark in any given situation not of his liking or choosing – naturally, he had been as cantankerous and difficult as possible.

Bruce had then, thankfully, turned to his scientific machinations as he searched for an answer to what ailed his friend, and Tony had attempted a quick getaway.

Only to have his arm grabbed before he even reached the door.

Bruce dragged him back into the room and pressed him down into the seat, not two feet from his own workspace as he said, "Sit. You're not going anywhere – I'm not having you falling asleep while 'sparring' with Thor or something – here", he handed Tony a tablet as he continued, "– poke at something. Annoy Pepper or play solitaire. Whatever- just give me an hour."

*** 1 hour later***

An eternity, or just an hour later, Bruce turned towards Tony, printout of the test results in hand and a duel concerned/disbelievingly amused look on his face.

Before he could even get a word out, Tony jumped into the conversation, exclaiming, **"**It's poison, I've been poisoned haven't I!?...I – no, biological warfare! Stark Industries is under attack!**" **

**"**Tony – you have a virus**.**" It was delivered deadpan, a slightly exasperated lilt to Bruce's voice as he pushed _Mr Melodramatic_ back into his seat.

If it hadn't been a serious problem, Bruce would have laughed at the look on Tony's face; a mix of horror and outrage, as he sputtered, "A _Virus?! – That's so...blah._ Are you sure it's not chemical implants or-"

Shaking his head, Bruce handed over the test results, knowing that Tony would probably understand them faster by reading than Bruce could by explaining, "I'm sure, Tony, it's _just a virus_ – a mutated, unheard of, potentially deadly virus."the physicist added teasingly.

"Potentially deadly- that's much better, I – wait...how potentially deadly? All dead? Or just mostly dead?"Tony babbled absentmindedly as he skimmed through the information.

And because_ that_ was so _very _Tony, this time Bruce _did_ laugh as he answered, "Potentially very, very dead – but don't worry – It's not going to come to that, because we're going to fix it."

Still caught up in his test results, Tony answered with a vaguely murmured, "We are? Well, that's good I suppose."

"_You suppose?_ I'm sure Steve will be impressed that you're not going to slip into a coma and die anytime soon, even if you're not". At the mention of his lovers name, Tony finally looked up, actually _hearing_ what Bruce was telling him – _that this could possibly kill him._

** "**Oh. So that's where this is going?**" **he asked, despite having believed Bruce the first time.

Understanding the need for clarification, for certainty, Bruce explained, "Every time you fall asleep it's getting harder to wake you...eventually it will be impossible and you'll sleep until you die of thirst/hunger or inactivity –"

Tony cut into the explanation, **"**Sounds fun. Yeah. I'm not doing that."

Despite the bluster and wise cracking, Bruce could tell that Tony was shaken,and Bruce _really _didn't like seeing his usually unflappable best friend _afraid. _His voice was sure and steady as he replied, "No. You're not – we're going to fix you"

Tony stilled and his eyes shot up, just a _tiny_ degree suspicious, wary, and he carefully voiced, "Who's 'we'?"

Bruce knew what Tony's trust issues where like and knew that trying to involve outsiders in his health would no doubt lead to massive disquiet, and so, was luckily able to answer, "You and me and your friend Steve..."

Tony's eyebrows quirked and he nodded in silent thanks as he asked, "Not that I'm doubting my Captains formidable talents, but how exactly is Steve going to 'fix me'?"

"Well – let's just say that a little TLC, some good old fashioned man-power and a whole lot of patience makes 'Your Captain' the perfect candidate for this treatment"Bruce replied cryptically.

Tony's eyebrows drew together in bewildered speculation as he said, "Okay – now you've lost me."

Bruce grinned and leant back against the bench to explain, beginning with, "From what I can deduce, the virus is catalysed by fluctuations in your heart rate – Your heart rate gets to a certain level and you're out like a light bulb. Following?"

Tony nodded, trying to back-catalogue his activities over the past week that had directly preceded his 'sleeping' bouts.

Bruce continued, "Good. Now, it doesn't happen every time your heart rate is elevated, but the occurrence rate is increasing, so it may not be long before _it is_ every time. I have noticed, however, that your heart rate is _lower _each time it happens – so we need to do something about this now – I believe that if you can maintain a fairly steady heart rate for a significant period of time, your body will be able to get a foothold and fight this off on its own...so, you - my energetic, vivacious, hyperactive friend, with kind loving assistance from your patience endowed Captain – are going to spend the next 8 hours under a mild sedative, keeping still, calm and serene as possible..."

As expected Tony immediately protested, breaking into splutters of denial and refusal, "What?! That's - I can't, you can't actually expect - There's no way I can possibly -"

The door opening cut off Tony's tirade and as Steve stepped into the room, Bruce sighed an internal huff of relief at the presence of Tony's calm and steady anchor. Relief which lasted only the three seconds it took Tony to 'matter-of-factly' state,_ "So. I'm going to fall into a coma and die_."

* * *

***_Epilogue***_

Thankfully, Bruce had been there to refute the "_Coma followed by death"_ theory that Tony had greeted his besotted lover with – turning said lover into a panicked mess.

After Tony had grudgingly apologised, (and been near suffocated again), Bruce had explained the situation and the relatively simple treatment.

Steve had then calmed and reassured Tony that he would be able to lie still for eight hours - even if Steve had to sit on him. To which Tony had replied that he didn't think that would help if the intended result was to keep his heart rate low.

The party moved to Steve and Tony's rooms, Steve shadowing Tony closely the whole way, and Tony allowing it – although he absolutely drew the line at being carried, heart rate be damned.

Showers were had while Bruce set up the heart rate monitor and prepared the sedative. The physicist pointedly ignored the stifled giggles and out of place splashes, but had to raise an eyebrow and hide grin at the badly muffled whispering "Tony!_ Bruce is just outside – he'll hear!_"

Minutes later, the sedative was administered and Steve had settled onto the bed as Bruce attached the heart monitor to Tony. The captain had then dragged his already woozy love into his grasp, cradling Tony carefully against his chest, uncaring of the audience.

Bruce had done one final check, informed Steve that JARVIS would fetch him if there was an issue, and that he would inform the others and have some food sent up later. The doctor had then left the room, satisfied that Tony was in the best of care.

Bruce had told Steve that Tony could lie awake, doze or sleep – as long as his heart rate stayed beneath the maximum limit – so Steve was there to stop his lover getting agitated and to chase the nightmares away – which he did over the next eight or so hours, until Bruce's time frame elapsed and the sedative wore off.

And finally, hours and hours later – heart rate calm and danger hopefully passed, Steve sat, looking down on his lover – Tony still ensconced in his warm embrace.

He watched how the moon light mingled with arc-glow and played across pale skin. Noted the gentle curl of lax fingers, possessive and seeking shelter and was thankful.

His fingers traced the reactor and he pulled Tony closer – knowing that sooner, rather than later , Tony will realise that the time is long past and he'll be off again, as hyperactive and bright as a supernova– but until then – it's just Steve and Tony, and the rest of the world fades to unimportant.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**24/5/3 - **Technicality fix in the fight scene - JARVIS should have stopped Tony falling *Thnx Neko :) - So - Sorry JARVIS, but Tony really had to fall.

**I don't use a beta - it's just me, and while I do the best I can, mistakes inevitably escape my notice...so please, if you happen to notice a glaring spelling or grammatical error - let me know. Thanks.**

And that's it folks, for _**'Sleep Often - But Remember To Wake'**_

This was meant to be a two part – the second entailing the '8 hours' – but my muse was stubbornly refusing to allow me to write it that way. So – at some stage, expect a detailed (and I mean DETAILED) account of exactly how those eight hours were spent – called 'Full Eight Hours'.

_Not overly happy with how this one turned out in the end – but I hope you enjoy regardless._

Thanks to all who read and a huge thanks to those who take the time to review!

_* Keep an eye out for more in this series soon! (The next one is BIG! - Feat. multi-chapter, Loki naughtiness, so much 'cute!Tony' it'll rot your teeth and let's just say – thinks small. )_


	2. Alert Chapter

This is part of a series called 'Insomniac Dreaming'...parts one, two, three, four, five, six AND NOW SEVEN! (_Light On Love_ 01/10/13)series are now complete and uploaded -

The Links are on my profile page of course! (Order of stories is in the summaries).

As always - I love to hear what you're thinking - so drop me a PM or review if you like.

Happy reading all!

:)


End file.
